1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, portable terminal control method, and portable terminal control program that can be started up by appropriately switching between multiple different programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable terminals that perform wireless communication by appropriately switching between two different communication methods such as a CDMA (Code Division Multiple Access) communication method and a GSM (Global Systems for Mobile) communication method, for example, have been sold as products.
The most simple method to realize the type of communication switching herein may be a method to prepare a program wherein a CDMA communication method and GSM communication method wireless communication processes can each be independently executed, and these programs are switched as appropriate and started (booted) up. Note that in the description below, a program executing wireless communication processing of the CDMA communication method will be referred to as “CDMA program”, and a program executing wireless communication processing of the GSM communication method will be referred to as “GSM program”.
That is to say, in the case of the portable communication terminal herein, for example as shown in FIG. 25, the NAND memory and so forth within the terminal has a CDMA program and a GSM program each independently prepared. At the time of booting up the portable communication terminal, the program selected beforehand by a user or the like is read from the NAND memory, loaded to a work region such as a SDRAM (Synchronous DRAM) and executed. Thus, with a portable communication terminal, wireless communication can be made with the desired communication method of either a CDMA communication method or a GSM communication method.
Also, with a portable communication terminal that handles dual-boot to switch between the CDMA program and GSM program an start as described above, for example in the case that the CDMA program or GSM program is updated, each program is individually updated. For example, in the case that we assume the version of a CDMA program and GSM program changes from version “V01.00.00” at the time of shipping to “V01.00.01”, and further a newer version “V01.00.02” is released, program updates are individually performed at the portable communication terminal in the order that each version is released, as shown in FIG. 26.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-93276 discloses a technique whereby, in the case there is a difference file of a before-updating program file and an after-updating program file, a program after updating is generated by combining the before-updating program and the difference file and loading this to memory, thereby executing processing to start up the computer with the after-updating program. Note that the before-updating program and after-updating program disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-93276 may be the same program that differs only by new/old versions, and accordingly the difference file is difference data to update the old version program to the new version.